Finally Find
by SexyHugh88
Summary: Harry and Dan find out they're on the same page after all. SLASH


**Title:** Finally Find  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jessica  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Dan Fielding/Harry Stone [Night Court]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FRT  
><strong>SongQuote:** "Collide" by Howie Day  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Harry and Dan find out they're on the same page after all.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Don't think so. Mentions a few things that happened in the first three seasons, but nothing is really given away.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own…boy, do I wish…  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Harry's POV. Probably a bit OOC, but, hey.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Carina Scott (Thanks, Love!)  
><strong>AN:** Comments are loved.

I watched with a small frown as Assistant District Attorney Dan Fielding walked into my office on a Tuesday evening. Dan looked smaller than normal; like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Dan kept his head down as he collapsed onto the leather couch in front of my desk.

"Evenin', Dan. How was your vacation away from all of this craziness?"

"Good evening, Sir." Dan finally lifted his head, and I was startled by what I saw. Dan looked as if he'd lost at least ten pounds, his skin was ghostly pale, and his normally lively brown eyes looked dull and red-rimmed. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something important. It should only take a minute."

I narrowed my eyes briefly, before moving to sit next to my friend on the couch. "Of course Dan. Take your time, no rush. And what did I tell you about calling me sir?" I asked, giving an exaggerated shiver of disgust, hoping to pull a reaction.

It didn't; at least, not one that I approved of.

"Thank you, Sir. It won't take up too much of your time. I just want to let you know that I am resigning my position within your court, effective immediately and I will be returning to Louisiana. Here is my letter of resignation." Dan pulled out a folded piece of paper and placed it on the coffee table.

My heart had stopped as soon as I heard the word "resigning". No. Just no. Dan couldn't be leaving. It wasn't right. Dan loved his job and he was damn good at it! And even more, I would miss him too much if he were to ever leave.

Over the last three years of working with Dan, I had fallen in love with him. I know it doesn't make sense. But over the trials (my actual trial, my own resignation a few months before) and the laughter (the Wheelers, Yakov, and Dan's attempts at making money) Dan had wormed his way into my heart.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt Dan start to move off the couch. My hand shot out and latched onto Dan's wrist. "No!"

Dropping back down onto the couch in surprise, Dan looked at me in concern. "No what, Sir?"

"No. You can't leave," I replied, wondering if I looked as scared as I felt. I tightened my hold on his wrist, making sure I had his attention as I grabbed the letter on the table and crumpled it up.

Dan's face hardened. "Sir, you can't…"

"Damn it! Quit calling me Sir! And I can. I'm not accepting your letter of resignation. I won't."

"Harry." Dan's eyes softened and he looked as if he would break down any moment. "I can't stay here. I just can't."

"But why? Why do you want to leave? Was it something I did, or something I said? Or didn't say or do? Because I'll take it back or say it. Whatever, whichever I need to do to make you stay." I knew I was pleading with him and under normal circumstances that might have bothered me; but Dan suddenly leaving his job, leaving me, wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination. The love I feel for the man before me made it easy to push my usual pride aside.

"Harry. It's not your fault. It's nothing you did or didn't do. Not really. This is my problem, not yours. And I can't be here if I want to get past it and try to be…well, not as miserable as I am at the moment."

I shook my head and slid my hand from Dan's wrist to his right hand. "I'm your friend Dan. Not just a co-worker or an acquaintance, but your friend. I really care about you." Probably a lot more than I should, if I'm being honest with myself. "Please. Let me help you."

"I don't think you can help me with this, Harry."

"Just let me try." I squeezed the hand in mine for encouragement.

After a long pause, Dan took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly.

"I love you."

My breath caught in my throat and my hand gripped Dan's tightly.

Dan kept his eyes closed. "I never meant for this to happen, but there's nothing I can do about it; trust me, I've tried." The laugh he gave was bitter and mirthless. "I can't be around you anymore and only be your friend. So just let me leave. You won't have to deal with this and I can try to move past it."

I was finally able to start breathing again and my smile was so big it hurt. "Dan. Look at me." As I spoke, I slid my free hand to his cheek and turned his head to face me.

At my sudden touch Dan startled and his eyes flew open. They were redder than before and I could see the faint surprise and confusion mixing with the misery. My smile softened and my thumb brushed across his cheek. "I love you." He started to shake his head in denial and I rolled my eyes. "I love you, Dan. You shaking your head or trying to run away isn't going to change that." Suddenly I grinned. "See? I CAN help you with your problem. Because you don't have one."

He scowled at me, but before he could get a word out, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle. His mouth opened in shock and I slid my tongue inside to deepen the contact. As he finally started to kiss me back, I could feel tears run down his face and the warmth hit my hand. I pulled away and wiped the tears. "Hi."

Dan blinked. "Hi."

I chuckled. "You can't leave Dan. You belong here. You belong with Christine, and Mac, and Bull, and Roz. Most of all, you belong here with me. If you really want to go back to Louisiana, I'll go with you. We can go for a visit, or we can make it a permanent relocation. I don't think you do, but if I'm wrong, I'll start packing."

"You…you would leave New York to move to Louisiana with me?"

"Of course. If that's what you want. Come on Dan. You've known me for three years. Did you really think I was gonna say 'I love you, have a nice trip, hope to see you next summer'?"

Dan let out a startled laugh and shook his head. "No, I guess not." He swallowed hard. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave my friends. I don't want to leave you."

I let out a slow smile. "Then don't."

Dan nodded and leaned forward for another kiss.

Through the pleasurable haze, I could hear clapping and cheers. I sat back to see Christine, Mac, Bull, and Roz grinning as they stood just inside the office, blocking the closed door. Dan turned pink and buried his face in my shoulder. I just grinned. "Hey guys!"

Our friends rushed forward and enveloped us in hugs, congratulations and 'its about time's' ringing around the room. After a few minutes of celebration, Dan yawned and everyone realized that court would be starting soon. "Hey Mac. Can you call for a fill-in prosecutor for the night? I don't think Dan here is up to it."

Mac smiled at both of us. "Sure Harry." He clapped a hand on both my shoulder and Dan's. "Congratulations you guys." The ladies and Bull followed Mac out of the office and shut the door behind them.

I looked down at Dan to see him fading fast, his head a comforting weight on my shoulder. Sliding out from under him, I set his head on the pillow and covered him with the light blanket that was a constant presence on the back of my couch. He struggled to open his eyes and I ran my hand through his dark hair. "Get some sleep Dan. I'll come to check on you at recess." I paused a moment. "You promise to still be here, right?"

Now it was Dan's turn to roll his eyes. "I promise, Harry." His eyes fell shut again and as he started to drift off he mumbled, "I love you."

I pressed one last kiss to his temple and smiled. "I love you too." I stepped back to grab my robe and walked to the door. I turned to get one last look at the sleeping man on my couch and then left to start the night. I had a lot to look forward to at the end of this shift, after all.

_I finally find  
><em>_You and I collide_

FIN


End file.
